


of lace and skin

by thepilotanon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can Be Considered x Reader Insert, F/M, Kylo Spoils His Wife, Not Canon Compliant, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, OFC Has a Scar, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader Is Given a Role To Play, Suggestive Themes at the End, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon
Summary: Being invited to a gala in his honor of becoming the new Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren commissions for his wife to get her very first formal dress in preparation for their upcoming event.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	of lace and skin

‘ _A gallery and concert in your honor requires a fitting dress for the occasion_ ,’ she recited carefully in her thoughts, allowing the seamstress to continue with her delicate work with a needle and thread. Watching as her professional fingers work wonders along the trimming of the sleek, black fabric of the edge of the long train, keeping mind to keep her body still as possible, she looked back to her reflection in the tall, multi-folded mirrors in front of her. ‘ _An event to congratulate the successor to the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, the requirement that guests dress accordingly: formal and appropriate._ ’

The invitation itself was rather fancy beyond what Nova was used to seeing on holopanels and communication grids; it had gold decorating the edges of the physical copy, neatly printed Aurebesh by practiced hands and the official seal of the First Order stamped on the back of it. Nova asked her husband if they could keep the piece of paper as part of her collection to the shelves they shared together, finding the perfect spot next to her shiny rock collection. She was excited to see a concert in person, to hear music and see what people consider _art_ , asking Kylo a billion and one questions of what she should expect, what should she wear and if she should teach herself any specific languages or dialects beforehand. Her husband only swiped her nose with his gloved finger, a behavior that he does when he thinks how amusing she is to him. She was assured by Kylo that all she needed was a dress…

“If anyone deserves to be admired for the night, it will have to be you, Nova,” he had stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It may be in my honor, but it’s _my wife_ who deserves the best of everything for the occasion.”

And so he hired the best designer and seamstress, most well-known on the planet Coruscant and had a history of designing only the most beautiful outfits for politicians, celebrities and the wealthy. Nova had only seen pictures of the dresses she had sent for examples, but it was only when she met the designer face-to-face was the connection between artist and canvas - as Kylo explained - came to light. 

Andressa Divo spoke while she worked, ever since the simple measurements and asking the Supreme Leader’s wife what her preferences were to wear. She took note to be wary of sleeves with Nova, after seeing how she once wore an older top where she originally tore them off (afterwards, all her standard uniforms were custom), and to make sure that whatever material that touched her skin would be comfortable. She especially kept in mind for Nova to wear flat shoes, seeing how the Supreme Leader’s wife refused to take one step when she tried on a pair of heels from Divo’s collection for her to play around with.

After the many appointments and all hours of standing still, Nova was amazed and excited to see it coming all together. The color of dark maroon that reflected red in the light and black trimming that began with the collar around her neck to form-fit down her chest, leaving the back exposed with the intention of Nova to wear her hair up to the event, it dropped from the waist to a long train that contained intricate, detailed designs all done by hand. The trimming, now being applied, was a silky black ribbon that sparkled and amused Nova greatly in the roll, when Divo presented it to her. The ends of the ribbon had lace, too, and Nova spent a long time simply staring at the little details of it, sending Divo numerous comments and praise of the little shapes. Nova got to watch Divo hand stitch the details, after requesting to see the designer in her natural state of mind at work. Nova marveled the focus and carefulness the seamstress fell into immediately once she started.

Divo and Nova seemed to have formed a sort of relationship, as the designer asked of stories of Nova’s visits to planets and training stormtroopers, and she gets to watch her work in return, asking questions about designing clothes. It was still professional between them, but whenever Kylo wasn’t present in the empty throne room, the two girls simply had _fun_.

Now, being dressed and so, _so close_ to being completely finished, Nova was feeling the “effects” that the outfit was giving her. Her hands twitched excitedly to be allowed to grasp the skirts and twirl on her feet, watching her reflection and movement of the dress along with her body, getting to see herself dressed like all those fancy-dressed people she once used to watch from the dirty grounds of arenas or run errands in marketplaces. She felt confident in the dress, like she matched the sparkles of the stars she loved gazing at…

She, by her own thoughts and influence, felt **_beautiful_**.

Nova was so excited to show Kylo the finished product, to ask him to give Divo’s name a worthy title of Master of Outfits in All the Galaxy - she knew her husband could make that a real title within the First Order. She couldn’t wait to be completely dressed and primp with her hair and makeup with Divo’s help, be escorted on Kylo’s shuttle and arrive to Kaas City for everyone to see.

“You know, this may as well be my best outfit yet,” Divo said out of the blue, her voice affectionate and joyful. Nova looked in the mirror to see her smiling while she kept sewing at the same time. “Of all the dresses, gowns and suits I’ve made for so many years, this has been the most _pleasurable_ commission I’ve ever had. Most customers don’t let me have this much freedom in working alongside my models, yet you’ve been nothing but an absolute joy to spend time with.”

Nova grinned into the mirror, keeping still. “I feel the same way. I’ve never had a dress done specially for me before, and I honestly thought it was going to be awful. I’ve heard stories from Hux and others, how standing still for so long is terrible and getting poked by needles, but you’ve proven them all wrong! I can’t _wait_ to shove it in Hux’s face.”

Divo chuckled affectionately as she scooted on her knees a bit further down the train of the dress. “Well, most people aren’t as kind as you are, when being a model. I know I would certainly love to design you more outfits and gowns, if the Supreme Leader allows it, in the future.”

“I don’t know how many galleries or concerts my husband will _want_ to go to but, if we do, I will tell him that I will only want to wear the works done by the one and only Andressa Divo,” Nova vowed. It was only after days of constant banter between Kylo and Hux, and then Nova’s piqued interest to go as her husband’s plus one that really made all this possible. Really, it wasn’t until Nova asked her husband _what a gallery was like_ or _what made a concert so special_ that Kylo finally agreed with Hux to attend. “And, I get to keep this one?”

The seamstress’ smile softened, going back to work with her quick sewing. “As I have said before, Madam Nova, when someone commissions me to make them an outfit, they plan on keeping it. I would have had no use of and outfit that’s measured and size to fit _your_ body. All I want from you is to feel happy and comfortable with what you’re wearing.”

“I’ve never had something so fancy to wear before,” Nova told her honestly, just for a brief add-on to let Divo know how much this dress will mean for her. “This will be the _first_ and _best_ fancy gown I own. I’m very excited!”

Nova sensed a swell of joy and pride emitting from Divo, seeing her slightly flustered expression in the reflection of her mirror. “Then, I’m excited for you, too, Madam Nova. We’re almost done, and then we will do some final alterations,” she explained thoroughly. “If you would like, we can show it to the Supreme Leader, and see what he thinks of it.”

“He’ll like it,” Nova said confidently, grinning. “He always tells me that I look good in everything I wear, even if I think it’s plain or getting worn out. It’s funny, since it’s really the same uniform every day, and he says I look pretty…”

“Well, he’s not wrong in the slightest,” Divo responded, making Nova turn her head to look back at her. “You are _very pretty_ , and you make whatever you wear come to life with your smile and positive energy.” Nova could sense the true honesty Divo was telling her, making her chest feel warm with even more self confidence while wearing the dress. “It’s only an honor for someone like you to make one of my creations have life.”

“ _Thank you_!”

Sensing her husband’s Force signature making his way up to where they were, along with Hux’s presence right next to him, a giddiness filled her lungs as she had a huge grin on her face. She tried her very best not to move until Divo gave her permission. The designer seamstress seemed to know very well of her sudden change in body language, as she used very little pincers to snip the remaining thread, brushing a very small speck of dust from the train before standing up. Coming over to Nova, Divo double checked the placement of all of Nova’s collected hair at the top of her head, to ensure complete visual coverage of the dress without any distractions, and shared the same smile as she placed herself at the other side of Nova from the throne room doors.

“Try not to spin around too much, for the moment,” Divo advised softly, igniting Nova to begin bouncing on her toes in excitement. “I could use the Supreme Leader’s assistance to make sure everything looks orderly, then you can twirl to your heart’s content.”

Nova’s smile couldn’t be erased and only seemed to glow like a radiant jewel once the doors hissed open, her and Kylo making immediate eye contact. His eyes told her - as they always do, just for _her_ \- that he was excited to see her in the gown. The General standing next to him didn’t seem fazed by the new Commander’s bubbly excitement, but nonetheless walked into the throne room alongside Kylo, who went further ahead in longer strides while Divo helped Nova lift the front of her skirts to meet him half way. Once Kylo made it to his wife, Divo stepped out of the way dutifully, bowing to Kylo, and let Nova hold out the skirts to him.

“Look at how _beautiful_ the dress is!” Nova gushed excitedly, feeling the fabric for the first time in hours between her fingers and jumping on her feet in front of her husband, showing him the sheen of the material from the lights of the mirrors. “It doesn’t feel stuffy, and it looks sparkly in the light, Kylo. I love it so much, Divo does a wonderful job making dresses - _she’s amazing_!”

“I can see,” Kylo agreed with his wife softly, nodding and held Nova’s wrists with just his fingertips so he wouldn’t directly touch the fabric. His face was completely stoic, but Nova knew that he was thoroughly overjoyed by how the nearly-finished product was coming along. “Just from first look alone, it definitely shows Divo’s talents in the field. It’s impressive.”

“It’s comfortable, too!” Nova told him, sashaying her hips playfully before looking over to Hux. “What do you think, Hux? I bet you’re going to be jealous you won’t look as good as I will at the concert.”

The redheaded man raised a brow but just shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t find myself the type to wear long dresses to _fluctuate my curves_ , but whatever pleases you, I suppose.”

Nova stuck her tongue out at him before leaning against Kylo’s chest, looking up to him brightly. Hux began to look the dress over with his own artistic eye, and began walking around to look at all angles of the dress. “I told Divo I want her to design any future dresses and gowns I would need to wear to special events. She’s the only one who can make the perfect outfit for any occasion.”

Kylo saw Nova’s flicker of memories of how her friendship with Divo came to be, and how she really enjoyed being in the company of the designer; how Divo’s thoughts and behavior was genuinely nice and engaging for her to be patient and standing still for long periods of time, having fun conversations. Kylo nodded to his wife when she pressed on to him with the suggestion hidden inside their shared link in the Force.

Kylo spoke to her through their connection, voice softly speaking, ‘ _If it makes you happy, we shall hire her -_ ’

“ _ **This is absolutely revolting**_! What kind of sorry excuse do you take us for, you low-living _rat_!” Hux’s voice boomed inside the throne room, catching both Kylo and Nova unexpectedly to turn their heads to see the General red faced and sneering at the designer.

Divo leaned back from the yelling, her eyes round with shock and shoulders tensing up as Hux pointed an accusing finger at her. “You think you could dress the _Supreme Leader’s wife_ in that, and expect us not to _notice_? It’s one thing if it’s _Nova_ who lets it be, but we will _not_ be a laughing stock of high society and Supreme Council!” Then, with the same finger, he jabbed at Nova’s back with a strained vein popping at his temple. “ _This is outrageous_! A complete _eyesore_ and _disrespectful_ to your leader!”

Kylo stepped beside his wife and looked to the train of the dress, only admiring the handmade details that Divo has obviously worked numerous hours on for his wife’s dress and the delicate material. Then, following the General’s finger, Kylo realized that he wasn’t pointing to the dress itself, but what the dress was _**not**_ covering…

The open back of the dress, while decorated with sparkling threads at the trim at the diamond shape, exposed the thick, diagonal scar that permanently marked his wife’s entire back. 

“I should have you punished for this behavior, this is absolutely _**sickening**_!” Hux continued to degrade the woman, who was resulting to frightened tears and trying not to cry. “Having you come all this way from Coruscant, all expenses paid to have _you_ here to dress the Commander, and this is how you represent your support to the First Order? Such symbolic means to try and have her parade around with that _ghastly scar_ exposed should have you -!”

“General Hux, you’re no longer needed here,” Kylo snapped back, interrupting Hux from taking another step towards the defenseless seamstress. Nova’s hand that remained in his hold gripped his palm tightly, sending the sensations of her irritation towards the General to get him out of the throne room immediately.

As usual, Hux attempted to explain himself for being justified. “ _Supreme Leader_ , this isn’t -”

“ _Hux_!” Nova shouted, her head turned to glare at him. A very familiar glint in his wife’s bright eyes, Kylo jerked his chin for the General to get moving before things turned more physical.

Eventually, Hux got the wheels to turn properly in his head as he huffed sharply and marched his way back to the door to take the lift - but not without Nova using her abilities to make him trip before crossing the threshold. They watched him fall into the elevator and Nova forced the doors to close before he could say anything, and it all went quiet…

Until Divo broke out a sob and fell to her knees, her hands shaking.

“S-Supreme Leader, _please_ ,” she hiccuped in absolute fear. “I didn’t - I would h-have never meant t-t…to do anything to disrespect _you_. I-I-I would never - _not to Nova_ , please!”

“Stop crying. You’re not in any trouble,” Kylo stated simply, almost bored of Divo’s breakdown. Nova looked at her husband with a frown and a quick tug on his hand, making him sigh and recollect himself. “General Hux has no authority to punish a seamstress I hired to commission a dress for my wife. His opinion is entirely irrelevant.”

Divo tried to collect herself, her tears having trouble stopping as she nodded and wiped her face with her sleeves. “I-I’m sorry, Supreme Leader… I-I am _so, so sorry_ ,” she blubbered, moreso in relief with her shoulders dropping.

Nova tugged on his hand again, demanding his attention again and he dutifully gazed into his wife’s eyes to see what she wanted him to do. Reading her thoughts, Kylo was left a little bit confused when she smiled to him and let go of his gloved hand. “I’m going to undress,” she announced plainly, a smile on her face. It was as if nothing had happened. “Divo has been working hard all cycle, and I’m hungry for some sweets!”

With that said, Nova lifted her skirts and tip toed to the other side of the three-mirror stands to where her regular clothes were folded with the many boxes of fabric and tools that Divo brought along to work, leaving the Supreme Leader and seamstress just less than ten feet from each other. Divo kept her gaze down, trying to keep herself calm and stop her tears, all while Kylo slowly looked away from his undressing wife to the frightened woman.

“I want to know,” Kylo said, after a long while, and Divo jumped a bit, “why you decided for the exposed back style for my wife’s gown.”

Divo sniffled and swallowed thickly, collecting herself to speak in a small voice. “Meeting your wife…seeing all the scars she obtained, and the stories she shared with me,” she began, almost whispering, “inspired me to _honor_ and _respect her_ , Supreme Leader.”

She lifted her chin, but didn’t make eye contact with him. Kylo was used to this and didn’t hold it against her. “Everyone assumes scars are imperfections, but Nova has proven otherwise of how truly brilliant she is. She inspired that she’s more than just the face of the wife of the Supreme Leader; a powerful ally and important figure to the First Order, her scars proved to me that she can make a statement to the galaxy.

“I asked her, after sharing my ideas of what I thought of designing, and she agreed to it. I would have never done _anything_ , if she didn’t want me to, to _insult her_ or _you,_ or the First Order,” she confessed, twisting her hands and keeping her eyes down. “Nova has made me see beauty differently, and I only wanted to honor her and show the galaxy that she was more than a pretty face and just the wife of the Supreme Leader.”

Kylo listened to the seamstress’ claim carefully, expressionless to many who would look at him but he was deeply appreciative for the woman’s honesty about his wife. Either way, it was nearing the end of a very long day and he wanted to go to his quarters and turn in for the night.

“You may leave and return to the guest chambers, Divo,” Kylo ordered to her smoothly. “Make sure you request your dinner and get some rest. I’m positive that my wife would like you to stay healthy as possible during your stay, until the commission is complete.”

Before Divo could ask, already having seen her thoughts, Kylo straightened his back to confirm that the short “conversation” was over between them. “As I have said, you are not in any trouble. You make my wife happy, and she likes the dress; if she requires any changes from here on out, I would expect your professionalism maintains with what we’re paying you.”

“Y-yes, Supreme Leader,” Divo agreed, nodding as she got to her feet. “ _Thank you, sir_ …”

The woman left, forever grateful to the tall and rather brooding-looking man and another level of closeness and adoration for his wife, who was still in the midst of undressing from her gown. As soon as the doors hissed shut behind the seamstress, Kylo removed his gloves and tucked them in his hidden pocket while approaching his wife from behind. With gentle touches, Kylo carefully nudged his wife’s smaller hands out of the way from behind her neck and began undoing the little, intricate buttons that were meant to have additional hands to help. Nova sang a soft “ _thank you_ ” to her husband and held still until he finished the last button; it gave Kylo the chance to really appreciate the small, yet very beautiful details that obviously showed love for the project. 

Kylo had a talent to see the littlest details in clothing, remembering how he would be a small boy and get to watch and sometimes help an important woman in his past to get ready for speeches and dinners…only to be left with the service droid and wait in his bed to near exhaustion for her to return and tuck him in properly. That said, Kylo could tell that Andressa Divo was the most ideal match for designing his wife’s first formal gown. It was obvious that Divo knew what she was meant to do, and even made the very fabric compliment his wife’s body and skin. Even with the large gash that was exposed in the opened backpiece of the outfit, Kylo could tell that the dress worked alongside the scar, as if having it be included in the art itself as an equal.

The scar was _part of the art_ , just like his wife being the center of the masterpiece.

In his opinion, it was a beautiful dress, and the model just made it even more gorgeous wearing it.

Popping the last button, holding the fabric collar in place, Kylo leaned down and pressed a meaningful, loving kiss to the patch of skin behind her neck. Feeling Nova shiver in delight from the affectionate gesture, he hummed with another kiss and slowly slid his hands down her arms and circled his own around her waist. Pulling her back to his chest, Kylo pressed his nose behind her ear and nuzzled there, feeling her giggle while her hands caught the top of her dress before exposing her whole torso to the chilly temperature in the throne room. He refused to let Nova grab her shirt, practically lifting her up and cuddling into her pulse like a child with a stuffed toy, making her smile and squirm in his hold.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” he eventually asked her in a quiet voice, slowly rocking them both in his arms and his mouth constantly kissing her skin. Once Nova had enough of Kylo’s antics, her legs going limp, he set her to her feet and leaned forward with her, holding the top of the dress with his hand sliding to between her breasts, allowing her to grab her top and get dressed in more comfortable clothing. Kylo was careful not to step on the train while Nova shimmied out of the dress and helped her place it aside appropriately.

Dressed in her comfortable sweater and underwear, Nova turned to face her husband with a smile and reach for him. He was unable to refuse her request and let her wrap her arms around his neck as he bent down, lift her up once again and hold her under her ass and bare legs, stroking the skin. Angling his face properly, Nova pulled him into a minute long kiss before resting her cheek against his shoulder. She was making no plans to move from his hold, much less put on pants, and Kylo began his trek through the private corridors hidden away that lead to their quarters.

“Divo and I talked about it, and I made it clear that I’m perfectly fine with the galaxy seeing what I have on my back,” she told him, playing with a strand of his dark hair with her pinky finger. “If you and a designer can look at the one on my back, and not be disgusted with it, I’m willing to give it a shot. Hux’s opinion doesn’t matter to me in the slightest.”

“I just want to be sure. You’ve never been keen on letting people see your scars, my darling,” he reminded her. Of how many times had he had to go to the medbay because his wife refused to cooperate with the nurses to strip her clothes with them around? Or all the times he caught her mentally criticizing herself for not ‘ _looking like the other women_ ’ she would meet at official dinners or meetings, how they reminded her of the royally dressed women she would see being seated at the arena, right before she would obtain another wound or scar…

“No, I haven’t,” she admitted, “ _but_ , I want to make a point to everyone, just as Divo told you. Starting with my back for now, not the scar on my thigh.”

“You already know that you’re more than just my wife to others, Nova. You’ve made an impact to many already, and it will only be a matter of time that the galaxy knows of you and your strength.” 

“Yes, but I don’t want to make just an impact, I want to make an inspiration to those who will who may look at me and wonder where I first started.” Entering their quarters, Kylo made way to their shared bedroom and approached the bed. Turning around, Kylo sat down on the mattress and settled his wife on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. “You know, there could be many people in the same spot I was in, years back, a simple no one who benefited one Master at a time with no future. They think there is no meaning to their lives for their own, scarred bodies caked with mud, and then they _see me_.

“They see me dressed like _royalty_ , matching with everyone who are only above them, own them with collars and torture, all while wearing my scars with pride,” she visualized. “I don’t need to cover my past, because it means nothing to me now: _I’m free_ and I can give them hope that they can, too, become free to be their own person. I can show them that their past doesn’t define them, that no one has to own them or follow a Master’s rule. They can’t stop me, because of who I am to my husband, and it can change people’s minds.”

Lifting her head from its place on his shoulder, Nova stroked his cheek, nearly touching the edge of the scar on his face that he obtained from what felt like so long ago. “It could be a mess, of course. Riots could rise on planets that depend on slavery, those who would want to be free and those who want control. Constant judgement and painful words that can hurt more than any blade piercing skin, but for what? For voices to finally be heard and hope to restore balance in the galaxy, all because we can see beyond the sights of abuse and scarred skin.”

Kylo turned his chin into her palm, closing his eyes and listening to her speak of her idea and soak in every word. “ _Hope_ is such a difficult word to be said within the First Order, my love,” he told her softly. His brows furrowed as he recalled discussions and arguments over what the Resistance based themselves on.

 _Hope_. The same word be _despised_ and _desired_ all at the same time.

And Nova knew this, from time spent together and words shared in secret. Of every memory he shared with his wife of growing up with the word hope becoming the first word he would recognize as a small boy; the same word that was spoken through the lips of his mother, his father, uncles and every once-valuable member of his life. How Snoke, Hux, every general and stormtrooper engrained within the minds of planets they seized and prisoners they’ve dealt with to lose it all - to abandon, deny and forget until it was their only thoughts remaining before being disposed of.

A word he can no longer understand for himself.

“Then, it does not need to be said among the First Order,” she stated with a simple shrug. “We will just have to keep showing it, instead, in order to build your goal to be stronger within numbers.”

He was confused by what she meant by ‘ _keep showing_ ’, and she smiled before kissing the corner of his lips in the lightest touch, then kiss his cheekbone where the scar resided. “We will keep showing them that, even with scars and battle wounds, we’re not giving up for what we believe in for the future, and that you are the right leader. _The best leader_. That’s what we want, right, Kylo?”

He met her eyes and stared, his hands that were holding her waist slowly slid to under her top and up her back. His big hands spreading to press against her healed skin, he rest his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

“It never ceases to amaze me how you manage to make me think beyond what any other wise elder or advisor fail to.” Lying back down on the bed, bringing her along and sighing in relief, he held her tight to him. “You’re going to look so beautiful in that gown, I can’t wait to see everyone be in awe and envy of you. It’s going to make the gallery and concert so much more worth spending time and having to socialize at.”

“What if they made a statue of you, for the gallery?” Nova asked him, and he groaned dramatically. This made her grin at the noise, turning to hide her snicker into his chest. “A big, _golden_ statue of my husband, and they put it in the middle of the city - A _big one_ that is as tall as the other buildings.”

“ **No**.”

Nova didn’t hesitate to draw swirls and zig-zags on his chest, being cheeky with her husband. Feeling his hands lightly pat her bottom, in a mocking spank, she propped her chin up to look at him. He looked down his nose to watch her smile, from a silly angle.

“ _No_. No, you are _not allowed_ to try and convince people to make a statue of me,” he told her, his mouth pouting at her when her smile grew into a naughty grin. Kylo tried his best to convince her that he was not finding her idea amusing, lightly spanking her bottom again with a bit more force, and she only snickered. Wiggling her hips against him, trying to entice him to agree with her idea, he knew she felt something within him spike through their connection, and she grinned at him, catching it.

“ _Nova_.”

“ _Hmm_?”

“You are absolutely _naughty_ ,” he snorted a chuckle, and she just propped herself on her hands over him, her hips slowly starting to roll as she cheekily gazed down at him. He couldn’t stop from smiling at her.

She hummed a bit, feeling his grip tighten on her naked legs. “That’s a rare word from _you_ , dear husband,” she teased him, making him roll his eyes and continue to grope her flesh just as lovingly. “Will you at least tell me I’m good for not beating Hux up for upsetting Divo?”

“Mmm…you _did_ trip him.”

Nova opened her mouth to smart back at him, and he took her distraction to flip their positions so he was on top of her. Flashing his wife his rare, genuine grins, he slid his hands up her arms and tangling their fingers to pin her to the mattress, resting the weight of his hips against hers. She grinned up at him, squirming under his hold in anticipation and excitement for his attention - and he couldn’t resist but to give in to her wishes. He always ends up submitting to his wife at the end of everything, and he loved doing it for her pleasure.

“But, you are _always_ good to me, and that’s all I care about,” he finished, dipping down to initiate their next activity with a deep kiss.

 _Always, always, always_.


End file.
